


Boys Will Be Boys

by Leftypants



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: F/M, Family, dad Six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftypants/pseuds/Leftypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously Posted on FF.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Dad!" </p>
<p>And just like that, everything  changes. Rex calls Six Dad and Six feels like all Hell broke lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this on FF years and years ago. I decided to review and edit it to post on here. :) Big thank you to Steph who has been my beta for years. ;P

"No, Rex."

This Friday night had started like most Friday nights at Providence. Rex wanted to do something he thought was 'normal' for kids his age, and Agent Six didn't like the idea.

"C'mon Six." Rex had been pleading for almost an hour, he was starting to get desperate, but Six wasn't budging. "Just tonight. Noah's having a party and this guy Noah knows is going to have his band there, and apparently, if we get there early enough, Noah's dad is going to order pizza for everyone." Rex was on his last leg. Nothing was getting Six to sway his decision. Rex knew it was now or never. "Six, everyone will be there! How can you take away my right as a teenager to party?"

"Easy," Six was done with Rex's whining. Sure, Rex can save the city multiple times, but he can act like a sleep deprived toddler at times.

"Like this." Six started walking towards the door. He was going to leave while Rex still had most of his dignity.

"C'mon, Dad!" As soon that word left Rex's mouth, both of them froze.

The room became silent, and the continuous whirl of machinery from other rooms around Rex's bedroom seemed to disappear. If Agent Six didn't know an better, he would have thought he went deaf. Everything suddenly changed in the atmosphere with the simple three-letter word. Both Rex and Six tensed, but Agent Six's stern, emotionless face didn't change.Rex suddenly looked at his shoes, thinking of places he could run and hide forever.

A few seconds later, Agent Six walked towards the exit of Rex's room. He paused briefly in the doorway. "Go. Have some fun." Agent Six mumbled and walked down the hallway. Whatever just happened was not a part of Six's normal Friday night. It was the exact opposite of normal. He needed to think about what Rex had said.

He let his feet take him where ever. He needed somewhere to go. Six walked past his own room and headed towards the lab. He didn't know why, but it felt like the right place to go at the moment. He had to talk to someone about it. This whole night was turning into the Twilight Zone.

Agent Six had known Doctor Holiday for years, and she was the only member of Providence he remotely trusted (expect for Rex, but he wasn't admitting that to anyone) and her name had popped into his head as soon as that word left Rex's mouth.

________________________________________________________________________________

Doctor Holiday was studying one of the new EVOs that Providence had brought back for observation. The EVO had not been cured when Rex had tried early that week, and Doctor Holiday was getting frustrated. This EVO was the only one in the group that Rex couldn't cure. She was waiting for an opportunity to retrieve a DNA sample, but none had made itself present. These nanites were becoming more resistant and Rex was having to use more energy than before to cure them. It was two hours past her usual ending time in the lab, but she wanted to solve the EVO's case before it may be too late for the poor creature to ever be cured.

Doctor Holiday was concentrating on her paperwork, and didn't hear the industrial doors slide open to the lab.

"Holiday." She jumped as she heard her name behind her. It was a rare occasion when someone stopped in the lab to see her. The only person who would come by was Six. She always appreciated his visits, he made working for Providence a little more bearable, but there was no way she would ever tell him, or anybody, that.

She turned to see Agent Six straightening his tie, "I need your professional opinion on a certain… matter…"

Doctor Holiday sat up in her chair and looked at Six's face. He kept his sunglasses perched on his nose, but Holiday could tell something was bothering him.

"Agent Six." Doctor Holiday suddenly felt the need to adjust her hair and wished she had put on more make up this morning. "I'd be glad to help." She cleared her throat, "It's sort of my job." She smiled slightly. 

"It's not a nanite problem." Agent Six had not thought out this far into his plan. "Well, it has to do with Rex."

"Is he okay?" Doctor Holiday only had Six ask her about Rex when something was wrong, like majorly wrong. "Do you need me to visit his room?"  She didn't give Six time to answer. Holiday started standing from her desk. 

"No. No. He's fine." Six took off his sunglasses. He carefully folded them and put them in his suit front pocket, trying to give himself more time. Dr. Holiday relaxed back into her chair, and curiously watched the stone faced agent in front of her.

 "Well, where is he?" Doctor Holiday was getting suspicious.

"Out with Bobo." Six sighed, "I let him go to Noah's party."

Dr. Holiday raised her eyebrows and almost gasped, "Really? You let him go out? Are you feeling alright?" Doctor Holiday smiled as she tried to reduce the obvious tension in the room. She looked down at the white tile floor when her smile was reciprocated. 

"It gets weirder." Six rubbed the back of his neck, "He called me 'Dad'."

Holiday's gazed snapped to meet Six's eyes. Her smile fell and she wasn't quite sure how to handle what Six had just said.

"Well, uh," She was at a loss for words. She almost always has something to say. She has years of medical school and a three whole medical journals written about EVOs. Holiday sat in silence for a moment trying to think of something to say. "Rex doesn't remember his parents, and, whether you like it or not, you're the closest thing he has to a father figure." She stood from her desk and walked towards him. She had wondered after years of being raised by Providence, what Rex's mindset about family would be. "We're his family, and you know it just as well as he does."

"I'm not a family man." Six was blunt, he always was on subjects like family. "This is my work." He picked at invisible spot on his sleeve. "Rex is my work. You know how I feel about getting personal."

"Right." Holiday was getting frustrated. Six never got personal, something that made Holiday's heart sting a bit. This conversation wasn't helping her confusing feelings about the man in the green suit standing in front of her. "Just remember, He looks up to you." She sat back down and watched the EVO sleep in a corner of the observation room.

"Rebecca…" This was the first time for a long time Six had used her first name. She tried not to let it phase her, despite the felling of her heart thumbing and her blood rising to her face.

Six let out a deep sigh. "Just tell me what to do." Six walked over and rested against Holidays desk. She kept her back turned to him. It was a few moments of silence before Holiday spoke.

"Help you with what? You're not exactly opening up to me here." Holiday kept her gaze averted.

Six ran his hands through his hair (or what little hair he had) and sighed again. "That's what I mean Rebecca, I can't open up to the kid. He's just a kid. It can't be that hard."

Holiday gave up on her 'tough girl' act. She turned and locked eyes with Six. She couldn't comprehend what Six was asking. He wanted help to open up? He wasn't one to go on an emotional rant, but then again this is the first time she's ever been in the same room with him for more than a few minutes without nanites being discussed. She thought about her next few words carefully, there was only so much deep emotional speech Six could take, "Just tell him what you think." Holiday was hoping it could be as easy as she just told him. "I hope I helped."

Holiday stood and gathered the papers she had been working on earlier in the day. She placed them in the manila folder and carried them over to the file cabinet in the corner if her lab. Holiday looked over her shoulder and back at Six, who was still leaning against her desk and seemed very interested with one square of the linoleum floor. His arms were folded across his chest. He looked up. The corners of his mouth seemed to move slightly in what Holiday was very sure was a smile. "Yeah, that helped." Six left the lab without another word.

Holiday smiled and shook her head. Nothing made sense when it came to Six. Especially her feelings for Six.

 

* * *

The next day was just as slow and boring as the day before had been for Providence. There weren't many EVO's and Rex had slept in after coming home early in the morning claiming that the party "was the best night ever!" and Noah's house was "huge! Not as big as Providence, but HUGE!" Bobo was sure if he heard one more thing about the band, he would take one of the Jets for a joyride just to get away.

Rex was bored. Very, very bored. He decided that basketball on the roof may help clear his head and keep him occupied. And if he was lucky, that weird EVO bird would fly by and poop on one of the tanks again.

Six tried to act uninterested when he overheard Rex and Bobo talking about going to the roof, deciding that now may be as good a time as ever to take Doctor Holiday's advise. He finished his last few adjustments to the new series of land-roving tanks Providence had just received, and headed to the roof.

Holiday gave Six an over excited thumbs up as he walked past her, hoping Six was headed to talk to Rex.

Doctor Holiday knew she shouldn't eavesdrop. She never did, but this was a special case. After what Six had talked to her about last night, she really wanted to see how this turned out. She quickly took the stairs to the roof, taking two t a time.

Holiday had pushed open the door to the roof and tried not to be seen. She smiled as she heard Rex's usual joking around.  At least it wasn't bothering him too much.

"C'mon. Just one game. A little one-on-one wouldn't hurt you." Rex tried to spin the ball on his finger, but it fell off and rolled towards Six's feet.

Six bent over and picked the ball up and tucking it under his arm. "Can we talk about something, Rex?" 

Rex cleared his throat. "Yeah. About last night." Rex shuffled his feet. "I know I said I'd be home at 11, but the band played an encore and …" Rex was cut off.

 "No Rex. About what happened before you went to the party." Agent Six looked extremely uncomfortable talking to Rex, he took a deep breath, "Rex, I just wanted to let you know that you're a good kid."

It wasn't much, but it was all that needed to be said. Both Rex and Six seemed to relax and Rex let out a small laugh. "Thanks, Six."

Rex seemed to be grateful that the conversation had not ended up with his broken curfew. Six tossed the ball to Rex, "Besides, if we played one-on-one, I'd kick your butt." Agent Six huffed as he turned to head back down to continue his work on the tanks. Rex started dribbling the basketball, and working his way towards the hoop. The world seemed back to normal. Holiday shook her head and smiled. Sure, Six didn't say much, but he did open up to Rex, in his own, shortly-worded way.

Agent Six stopped briefly and faced Rex, "Hey, Rex."

"Yeah?" Rex stopped dead in his tracks, and kept a tight grip on the basketball. This was it. He was going to get grounded.

"Keep your monkey away from my jet." Six left swiftly and without another word.

Rex laughed and threw the basketball through the hoop. _Boys will be boys_ , Holiday thought as she left the roof, and headed back to her lab.


End file.
